Never Born
by LaLa978
Summary: What happens when James wishes he were never born? Contains slash.


Title: Never Born

Author: LaLa978

AN: So I got this idea when I was watching Hannah Montana. (You still watch Hannah Montana?) Shut up my other voice! Anyway, it was the episode where she made a wish to be only Hannah. I thought, well, what if James thinks everyone is better off without him? He makes a wish, saying he was never born! What will happen?

-3-

"James!" Logan screams for the fifth time. "I told you not to bother me when I'm studying!"

James only wanted the smart boy's attention. It's been three hours since James cuddled with him, being his boyfriend for 1 year, 3 months, and 7 days. James finally gave up and went in the living room where Carlos and Kendall were. They were on the couch, playing a video game. "Uhh, guys, can I play?" James asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"We're trying to beat each other's high score!" Carlos said, tapping wildly on the remote.

"Yeah, James, wait your turn!" Kendall was also tapping on the remote. "Ha! In your face!"

"AHH!" Carlos screamed, tackling Kendall to the ground. James sighed and went out the door.

Going to the pool was always fun, but without his best friends there, it was really dull. He looks around and spots Katie gambling. He goes up to her. "You know, Mama Knight said you can't gamble."

"Do you see her anywhere?" She says, looking around. "I'm in the safe zone."

"What if she found out?"

"Would you stop, James! Ha! I win again!" Katie grabs the money. James, feeling left out once again, goes inside the lobby. Bitters was eating French fries, watching him. James goes in the elevator and sighs. "No one really wants to deal with me. I wish I was never born. That'll make everyone happier."

The elevator doors open and he goes to apartment 2J, but when he opens the door, it's empty. "Hello?" He calls going in each of the rooms. It was silent; no one was in the apartment, but James. Then there was a bright light, which made James shield his eyes. When the light was gone, the apartment was back in the old, ugly state it was when they first came here. "What's going on?"

"Your wish came true." He heard a voice and turned around. There was Kelly, in a white dress and had wings.

"Kelly?"

"No, I'm not Kelly; I'm just in a form you will recognize."

"Then who are you?"

"I am a wishing angel."

"A wishing angel?"

"I grant wishes." Kelly walked up to him and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" James rubbed his cheek.

"That was for granting that stupid wish. Now everyone's lives are horrible!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess I'm going to have to show you." Kelly snapped her fingers and there was a whoosh!

-3-

James opened his eyes and he was back in Minnesota. "Whoa, ok, Angel? Why am I here?" He looks around. "Angel?"

"Yes?" She asks, popping up in front of him.

"Why am I here?"

"We are looking at 4 years in the future without you born; you were supposed to be 20." She started walking, James walking along side her.

"You still haven't answered my question! Why are we here?"

"We are looking in your friends lives without you born! We are starting with Kendall." She stopped in front of a house. James looks at it.

"This is Kendall's old house. What happened to going to LA?"

"You were the one that had the popstar dream. Not them. No you, no popstar dream, no LA." She walks through the door. James looks around before going through too.

The first thing he sees is Mama Knight running around the house, tears in her eyes. She stops in front of a door, taking a deep breath, she enters. "Hey sweetie,"

"Hey, mom," He hears Kendall say.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine ma."

"You sure?"

James looks in and sees Kendall in a wheelchair, writing in a notebook. "Wait! Angel, what happened?"

"Remember that time Kendall was about to go to the Hockey tryout?"

"Yeah, but I had a bad feeling, so I made him miss the tryouts, why?"

"Well, since you weren't born, he went. On the way, there was a drunk driver in a pickup truck. He ran a red light and ran right into Mama Knight's car. She was left unharmed, but Kendall was rushed to the hospital. His spine was broken and it paralyzed his legs. He could never walk or run or-"

"Play hockey." James answered, looking in. "I did this… wait, where's Katie?"

"Came on," She snapped her fingers again.

-3-

They were suddenly at a street. "Ok, where are we?"

"In New York, New York."

"Did Katie become famous on Broadway, or something?"

"No," Kelly pointed at a girl leaning on the fence. "That's Katie."

"That's Katie? Little Katie? She's not so little anymore."

15 year old Katie was wearing a strapless dress and was so skinny; it didn't look like she eats. "Why is she on the streets?"

"Since Kendall is in the wheel chair, he can barely chase away guys that might be bad for Katie. The boyfriend, Jason, convinced her to run away with him when she got pregnant. She had the baby, gave it up for adoption, and Jason broke up with her. Now, she doesn't have an education, lives on the streets, is a druggie, and a prostitute."

"A prostitute?"

A car pulled up next to her and she leaned on the window. "Wanna have a good time?" She asked. Her voice rough like she's been smoking.

"Hop in," She goes to the passenger side and gets in. The car takes off.

"Who's next?" He asked, his voice chocked.

-3-

They were at a mansion. "Where are we?"

"Back in Minnesota."

"And we're in a mansion because…?"

"This is where Carlos lives."

"Carlos?" He looks around. "This place is nice."

"Very,"

"So, is this a good life?"

"No," She leads him to the dining room, where he sees Carlos, his hair gelled back, wearing a sweater-vest, and sitting up as straight as possible.

"Straighter!" A woman yelled, putting her hand on his shoulder. "There we go, now you are one sophisticated looking boy. Now, one more thing." She took a helmet from under the table and threw it in the fire place. Carlos whimpered. "No more helmet."

"Who is she?" James asked.

"His mother. Since you weren't born, you didn't do the testimony for Carlos's dad to keep Carlos after the divorce. He now lives with her. No more risks. No more helmet."

"I can't believe that I changed all of this." James looks down. "Hold on, I've never seen Logan's future." Kelly had more sadness in her eyes as she snapped her fingers for the last time.

-3-

James looked in the small apartment and saw Logan in the kitchen, his back facing James. Kelly appeared next to him. "Take a look, James." James started walking towards Logan and gasped at what he saw. There were bruises all along his jaw and cheeks. He had a black eye. "Omigod, Logan." He reaches out to touch Logan, but his hand went right through.

"You're not alive James, he never met you. He fell for a guy that he thought was nice until he married him. Things went downhill from there." The front door opened.

"Logan, you son-of-a-bitch! Where's dinner?" Logan tensed up.

"Um, on the table, h-honey." A guy entered the kitchen and smiled.

"You've been doing a good work, you little house wife. Look at me." Logan turned around. "Those bruises are a reminder. If you mess up, you will get beaten to a pulp. Got it?" Logan nodded. "Good, come here." Logan went to the guy and he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Kiss me." Logan leaned up and pressed his lips to the guys.

"I did this, I did this, No! No!" James turned to Kelly. "Fix this, please fix it!"

"I can't. You made a wish and one wish per costumer."

"Can't you make an exception? Please, for everyone's sake!"

"I'm sorry, it won't work on you."

"Try, please…" James voice cracked. "Please." Tears slid down his face. "Please,"

"I'm sorry, James. It won't work."

Logan watched his "husband" go to the room. "Sometimes, I wish I would've had another life where I had an actual good boyfriend."

James stopped crying and looked at Logan. "Wait, Kelly, that's a wish. Kelly, that's a wish!" He looked over at Kelly and she smiled. "That's a wish!" Kelly snapped her fingers.

-3-

James opened his eyes and he was in the elevator. It dinged and opened. He went through the hallway and stopped at apartment 2J. He slowly opened the door and looked in. Carlos and Kendall were still playing the game. He walked in and saw Logan flipping to another page of the text book. James smiled, ran over to Logan, and hugged him. "Ow, James! Can't breathe."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy you're here." James let go of him and kissed all over his face.

"James! You made me lose my spot! Did I tell you not to interrupt me while I'm studying?"

"Yes, plenty of times." He finally kissed Logan on his lips. Their tongues battled for dominance, but as usual, Logan let James win. They pulled away for air.

"What was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're looking at me like you haven't seen me in years."

"Oh, it's just, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Logan's cheeks turned pink.

"I miss that blush." James kissed his cheeks again.

"Ok, ok!" Logan said, laughing. "I'll stop studying."

"No, you can keep studying."

"But, I want to cuddle…" Logan blushed again.

"Fine by me."

-3-

Well, that was amazing! Wasn't it? (Eh, it could've been better) Shut up! Hoped you liked it. Review please!


End file.
